Braveheart
by Horouka
Summary: Style. Songfic. AU. Basado en Black Rock Shooter, el OVA. Dedicado a meganekoveronica por su cumpleaños.


**Hala, acá les traigo otro one-shot que estaba pensando en hacer, se lo dedico a meganekoveronica por su cumpleaños que es el 6 de septiembre y porque a mí ya me dio mi regalo (que por cierto agradezco de corazón). Meganekoveronica, no sé si ya habrás visto el OVA de Black Rock Shooter, pero esto es más o menos como un songfic con su ending "Braveheart" por The GOMBAND, una muy buena canción que tuve el placer de escuchar este año.**

**Disclaimer: ¿Tienen idea de lo feliz que sería si Black Rock Shooter o South Park me pertenecieran?**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, si no te gusta, búscate otro fic, ¿mm'kay?**

**Meganekoveronica, esto es para ti X3!**

**A la una, a las dos, a la un, dos, tres, cuatro...!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hitotsu jibun ni usoPrimero, me mentí a mi mismo_**  
><strong><em>Futatsu mune ga itandeSegundo, el pecho me dolió_**  
><strong><em>Dakara mittsune ni wa Por lo que en tercer lugar,_**

**_kizukanai furi shita/ pretendí no notarlo_**

Se acercó un joven ataviado de elegante ropa; unos short que le llegaban a la rodilla, una chaqueta negra abierta con franjas blancas, que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados pectorales, una capa del mismo azabache que le llegaba hasta las pantorrilas, unas botas y un cinturón ébano. Lo que llamaba la atención de él era su desordenado cabello liso y negro como la noche, su piel blanquísima-con dos grandes cicatrices en la zona del diafragma- y sus ojos azules, sobretodo el derecho, el cual emanaba una flama del mismo color, sin mencionar a un enorme cañón que se fusionaba con su brazo izquierdo. Acababa de encontrar aquel castillo que buscaba con tanto anhelo, y en el cual se encontraría con el oponente a quién debía vencer. Y el único testigo de aquello sería Strength, un chico que portaba una capucha blanca, cabello rubio, ojos marrones y extremidades robóticas, como unas gigantescas manos o una cola con diseño de vértebras, aunque el pelinegro no se enterase.

En nombre del chico de ojos azules era Stan Rock Shooter, y no dudo en entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso.

**_Kore de heiki/Me encuentro muy bien de esta manera_**  
><strong><em>Mou daijoubu dayo Pues no tengo problemas_**

**_boku wa boku denakute ii kara/ con no tener que ser yo mismo_**

Caminó por los enormes pasillos decorados con vitrales multicolores, con un piso de cuadros blancos y negros que recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez gastado, y unas paredes similares a las del Coliseo Romanos del cual había oído en esa fastidiosa escuela en South Park, el pueblito en el cual vivía su alterego humano, Stan Marsh. No perdió tiempo y por fin, después de mucho indagar en el castillo; encontró a su contrincante: Dead Kyster, un chico esbelto, atavaiado también de ropas negras, sólo que más discretas y más ajustadas a su –aparentemente- frágil figura de tersa piel blanca como la luna, brillantes ojos verdes, alborotados rizos pelirrojos, con dos largos cuernos negros y curvados y mirada indiferente, mientras que en su regazo sostenía una filudo guadaña. A su lado flotaban dos negras calaveras que brillaban con un fulgor verde y también acechaban a Stan Rock Shooter. El azabache ya sabía qué hacer mucho antes de entrar a ese enorme palacio, y con determinación levantó su mano, reclamando lo que le había sido arrebatado. Pero, claro, el pelirrojo no se lo iba a dar tan fácilmente. Sujetó su fiel guadaña, cuya hoja resplandecía al más mínimo movimiento de su portador, y dio la orden de atacar a sus calaveras flotantes, que obedecieron y se lanzaron contra el moreno, y pronto el ojiverde se uniría a la pelea, sediento de sangre.

**_Yowakute o kybyou na BraveHeart / Este débil y cobarde Corazón Valiente_**

**_kizu tsuku no wa kowain da/Tiene miedo de herido salir_**  
><strong><em>Aa waraebaii darou?Ahh, sólo nesecita sonreír_**

Stan esquivaba sin problemas cada embestida de los cráneos, pero le resultaba más complicado evitar cada ataque que le dirigía Dead Kyster con aquella brillante hoz, teniendo que usar su cañón del brazo izquierdo contra los poderosos cortes del colorado.

Por más que disparara, era frustrante, pues el pelirrojo salía intacto del impacto provocado y volvía a la pelea, junto a su calaveras que lo atacaban por detrás. De repente, Kyster clavó su guadaña en el piso, provocando una fuerte rágaga de viento que, si bien el ojiazul supo aguantar gracias al escudo que le proporcionaba su gigantesco cañón de mano, no evitó que las ráfagas de viento destruyeran el suelo donde estaba parado y él cayera a los pisos inferiores.

**_Nakidashi no yuuki idaite/ sólo puedes sujetar el poco valor restante_**

**_me wo tsubori susumu shika nai/ Cerrar los ojos y seguir adelante_**  
><strong><em>Aah,mobou to wakatte ite moAah, incluso si parece arriesgado_**

_Veámonos en Stark's Pond _era lo que decía el mensaje de texto que Stan Marsh había recibido de su recientemente desaparecido amigo Kyle Broflovski, y no dudó en salir corriendo hacia el sitio indicado, no iría a perder la oportunidad de encontrarse con su amigo después de darse cuenta... _De lo mucho que amaba al pelirrojo_. No le importó el dolor en sus piernas ni las consecuencias futuras de aquello, sólo quería verlo, saber qué le sucedió, lo quería a él. Jadeante, llegó al estanque en donde el azabache le había regalado a Broflovski su primer colgante para celular, uno con forma de estrella, igual al del moreno.

"_He notado que tu celular no tiene ningún adorno. Creo que es algo solitario" _con ésta frase le había entregado a su amigo el adornito con la estrella, el cual el pelirrojo aceptó con una de esas sonrisas tan dulces que volvían loco a Marsh.

Al fin llegó a aquel sitio tan memorable, y buscó con la mirada a su súper mejor amigo, e incluso gritando su nombre, esperando una respuesta, fuera la que fuera. Nada. No encontró ni rastro de su amigo después de darle la vuelta al lago más de tres veces. Frustrado, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el húmedo suelo, y al undécimo golpe sintió golpear algo pequeño y duro. Levantó su puño y se encontró con un –aún intacto- colgante para celular, el mismo que era de Broflovski. "Kyle..." murmuró, abrazando al adorno como si fuera el mismo pelirrojo al que tuviera entre sus brazos.

**_Koukai ni oitsukare/Mis arrepentimientos me han acorralado_**

**_Hayaku hayaku nigenakya!/Tengo que huir y rápido_**  
><strong><em>Dakara sutetetanda Por lo que yo renunciaré_**  
><strong><em>Daiji ni shiteta mono A las cosas que siempre quise_**  
><strong><em>Kiga tsuitara Y entonces me di cuenta_**

**_tada ikiteru dake/ de lo simple que es mi vida_**  
><strong><em>Boku no kachin nante sonna mon dakara Porque eso es el valor que me merezco_**

Dead Kyster no perdió tiempo y también se lanzó por aquel reciente agujero en el suelo. Stan Rock Shooter intentó acostumbrarse a la sensación de caída y se preparó para atacar al bermejo que iba a abatirlo desde arriba, y con una sorprendente habilidad logró escapar de los terribles cortes que provocaba la hoz del ojiverde. Aún en el aire, Dead Kyster mandó a sus secuaces calaveras a atacarlo, mientras que el azabache caía con naturalidad sobre sus pies y les disparaba flameantes balas azules, que no fueron suficiente ni siquiera para detenerlos. Las calaveras los pasaron de largo y luego volvieron a empujarlo con fuerza por la espalda, haciéndole caer al piso y no darle más opción que el _plan B_.

**_Namae wa gorippa da BraveHeart /Qué espléndido nombre, Corazón Valiente_**

**_yaku ni tatanai kuse shite/ Incluso cuando suene inútil_**  
><strong><em>Aa sore demo mada ugoku Aah, pero todavía puedes continuar_**  
><strong><em>Inochi ni nomi wo negaeba ii ¿Qué debería esperar de la vida?_**

**_furueru kokoro ga sake/ Si mi corazón desgarrado está_**  
><strong><em>Aa ikitakute shou ga naiga nai ya Aah, no puedo evitar querer vivir_**

El ojiazul no tardó en levantarse y volvió a apuntar contra las tenebrosas calaveras que iban prestas a atacarle de nuevo, pero esta vez no disparó, sino que el cañón de su brazo se transformó en un gigantesco cuchillo aún unido a su brazo izquierdo, y con éste logró cortarlos sin dificultad alguna. Le dirigió una mirada de "ahora voy por ti" a Dead Kyster, y el pelirrojo, sintiéndose vulnerable, bajó de una de las cadenas que colgaban del techo -como si se trataran de guirnaldas- y corrió escaleras abajo, siendo seguido por Stan Rock Shooter.

**_Mou takusan da/ No pienso preocuparme más_**

Shooter, ya en el piso de abajo, encontró al final del pasillo de su derecha un gran resplandor que era levemente opacado por unas cadenas que iban en todas direcciones, y sobretodo a la suya. A duras penas logró esquivarlas, y optó por correr hacia el brillo y rebanar toda cadena a su paso. "Así que huye el muy cobarde, ¿eh?" pensó antes de correr hacia las negras cadenas, rompiéndolas sin esfuerzo alguno gracias a la cuchilla de su brazo.

Allí dentro ya le esperaba Kyster, encima de una alta estatua, y la pelea se reanudó apenas el pelirrojo comenzó a lanzar sus cadenas con su guadaña a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo el piso pero sin hacerle daño alguno al ágil Shooter que las esquivaba todas. Ya hastiado de esa situación, descendió de la estatua y atacó el mismo, logrando derribar en el suelo al ojiazul aprovechando el momento preciso, y justo cuando iba a a dar el ataque mortal-luciendo una sonrisa sádica-, el pelinegro logró transformar su cuchilla en un cañón otra vez, y le disparó a la hoja de la guadaña y haciendo que esta última saliera volando a otra dirección.

El bermejo aún no se dio por vencido y volvió a utilizar cadenas, alternando éstas últimas con ataques físicos. Gracias a esto, pudo atrapar al Shooter con las negras cadenas de metal.

**_Kanashiku nanka nai noni/Aún cuando no me encuentro triste_**

**_namida ga afurete kuru/ Estoy desbordando Lágrimas_**  
><strong><em>Aa nande atatakain darou? Ahh Aah, ¿por qué será que son tan cálidas? Aah_**

De repente, aquel objeto que Marsh abrazaba comenzó a brillar de una manera increíble, pero eso no evitó que el pelinegro deshiciera el abrazo. Una estrella con el mismo fulgor se formó en el cielo y lo envolvió en su enceguedora luz. Stan cerró los ojos ante la inevitable abducción, y al abrirlos se encontro en una especie de cielo nuboso, donde había una constante y suave brisa que le sacudía la ropa, y enfrente suyo habia un muchacho de su misma edad, 17 años, que lo miraba sin emoción alguna, y que era muy parecido a él, excepto por la vestimenta, el color de la piel y el fuego azul en su ojo izquierdo.

"Quieres recuperar al chico, ¿cierto?" la pregunta le pareció algo innecesaria a Marsh, pero asintió "¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por salvarlo?" ¿salvarlo? ¿Acaso Kyle estaba en peligro? El corazón de Stan estuvo a punto de explotar por aquella carga de estrés, tanto que asintió inconscientemente, mientras las ventiscas de un extraño color azul seguían fluyendo. "¿Dónde está Kyle? ¿Dónde?" preguntó con inquietud, abrazando aún más fuerte el colgante. "Quiero ver a Kyle, reírnos juntos otra vez. Quiero estar a su lado, ¡quiero decirle que todo va a estar bien!" exclamó, desesperado por la visión repentina de Broflovski asustado en algún lugar oscuro y donde le hagan daño. Sin que él lo notase, un reslandor uniforme y circular crecía en el colgante con cada palabra que él decía, pronto llegando a ser del tamaño del resplandor que envolvía al pelinegro de ojo flameante y negras vestiduras. "Está bien", accedió el mismo chico, descendiendo hasta quedar a la altura de Marsh y acercándose a él, mientras que la brisa aumentaba. "¿Quién eres tú?", preguntó Stan, creyendo en tonterías como un gemelo maligno o algo así que cualquier persona esperaría, producto de las películas de ficción. El chico de ojo flameante se posicionó a su lado mirando en la misma dirección que la del ojiazul. Stan supuso lo que vendría.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se fusionaron en un solo ser. "Yo soy...Stan Rock Shooter", declaró abriendo los ojos apenas la fusión fue completada.

**_Tsutaete kuretan da BraveHeart / Eso contéstamelo, Corazón Valiente_**

**_konna ni natte nandemo / Si es que he llegado hasta aquí_**

**_aah gomen boku no sei de/ Ahh, perdona, ha sido culpa mía_**

**_Arittake no yuuki hataite / Usaré todo el valor que poseo_**

**_me wo ake mae wo mirun da/ Abriré los ojos y seguiré adelante_**

Shooter permanecía atado con las fuertes cadenas que lo unían a una pared encima de un acantilado en los lugares más recónditos del palacio ya deshecho. En frente suyo se encontraba Kyster, sonriendo triunfante y dispuesto a terminar con la vida del pelinegro de un sólo ataque. Mas no se espero que el Shooter se liberó al instante, ante la mirada boquiabierta del pelirrojo.

**_Aah konna ni mo sekai wa kagaiteru/ Aah, con razón el mundo continúa brillando de este modo_**  
><strong><em>Saa mou waraeru darou? Dime, ¿ahora puedes sonreír?_**  
><strong><em>Maketsuzukeru yuuki wo mote Ten el valor para seguir perdiendo_**

**_kizu tsuku no wo osoren da/ No le tengas miedo a salir herido_**  
><strong><em>Saa sore kosso ga boku no...BraveHeart Bien, ese es el Corazón Valiente que conozco_**

El bermejo retrocedió, incrédulo a lo que veían sus verdes ojos, mientras el azabache daba pasos con intenciones de acercársele. Pronto sintió que uno de sus pies hacía contacto con el vacío del precipicio, y que la caída sería inminente, de no ser que antes de que eso ocurriera unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron de la esbelta cintura, salvándolo de la muerte en un abrazo que por mucho que Kyster luchara no podría zafarse, y no le quedó otra que separarse del pelirrojo a quien mantenía poseso en su maléfica trampa, cayendo al vacío y desintegrándose en el viento, ante la mirada -ahora aliviada- del pelinegro que aún abrazaba al judío.

Shooter sabía que sólo faltaba algo por hacer, y no iba a perder la oportunidad. Cogió con una mano la barbilla del colorado, y acercó sus labios dándole un profundo beso, ante la sorpresa de Broflovski. Lentamente, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más aquella unión, pues reconoció que el que le daba el beso no era Shooter, _sino Stan. _El pelinegro lo acercó más a él, aprisionando su fina cintura e introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad exquisita que siempre había querido saborear, obteniendo como respuesta un profundo suspiro de parte del ojiverde,y tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno -y sólo los unían hilos de saliva provenientes de sus bocas-, y hubieran continuado de no ser que el edificio comenzó a desmoronarse apenas Stan se disponía a besar aquel níveo cuello. El moreno supo que les quedaba poco tiempo para escapar. Stan Rock Shooter cargó a Kyle como si se tratara de una delicada princesa y sacó al ligero y frágil pelirrojo del peligro, dirigiéndose hacia un cielo azul y nuboso al final de la salida.

* * *

><p>-Y entonces fue cuando Kenny se cayó de las escaleras, ¡Fue tan gracioso cuando le salió leche por la nariz al mismo tiempo...!-contaba el azabache a la salida, como si hablara de cualquier cosa común y corriente, tomado de la mano de su ahora novio, Kyle. En el camino los acompañaba Gary Harrison -como hacía siempre-, que se detuvo en el camino con una expresión oscurecida. Stan, ajeno a esa expresión, lo llamó, argumentando que tenía que llegar temprano a casa ese día, y el mormón reanudó su paso, aún con esa expresión.<p>

**-FIN-**

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, Meganekoveronica, pasa un bonito cumpleaños, por mi parte aquí te entrego tu regalo y te deseo todas las alegrías yaoistas del mundo y que tu historia favorita (ojalá no sea la mía DX no tengo tiempo) se actualice cada día, y por cierto, que increíble descubrir que tan sólo diciendo tu fecha de cumpleaños en un review te hagan un regalo XD menudo descubrimiento. **

**Invito al resto de los lectores a ver Black Rock Shooter por si aún no lo han visto, y blah blah , blah, el nombre de la canción está al principio.**


End file.
